


Spoken For

by GeorgiaMay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaMay/pseuds/GeorgiaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's getting hit on in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken For

It had been a long day and an even longer week.

It was one of those nights, after one of those cases, where it wasn’t quite late enough for crawling under the covers in a pair of sweatpants and sleeping ‘til Thursday to be acceptable. Steve wanted food, beer and a not-so-recently dislocated shoulder. He was willing to accept two out of the three.

What he didn’t want was the girl currently standing in front of him at his booth in the over-crowded bar, wearing a short skirt and a smile that showed a few too many teeth to be comforting, unrelenting in her quest to fully inform him of her favourite band of the now. She was pretty, blonde, maybe a bit too much make-up, and had the overly-confident attitude of someone who knew they looked good and expected everyone else to be of the same mind. Steve was quite happily nodding along, not really paying any attention until he realised she’d gone on to discussing a recently opened club a few blocks away and was not so subtly asking him along.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm spoken for."

The girl raised her eyebrows at him disbelievingly before glancing around.

"Right, so uh, where is she?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed and she continued on, her voice getting ever-more sickeningly sweet with practically every syllable.

"Because, I imagine any girl with someone as attractive as yourself probably wouldn't feel too comfortable about him hitting the town on a Friday night, especially not unaccompanied where just about anyone could waltz along and..."

Her eyes checked him over once more.

"...snatch you up."

She stepped closer on the last part, finger twirling the rim of her glass as she spoke. After a momentary panic of, oh crap, I now need to provide proof of said person, Steve simply flashed her once of his like-butter-wouldn't-melt smiles, accompanied by an acquiescent head tilt.

"Well, actually he tends to feel more comfortable coming out with me."

The girls face dropped before becoming sceptical.

"He?" she asked, squinting at Steve.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, here he comes now." he nodded in the direction of the bar just as Danny made his way over with two Longboards in hand.

"Hey, Babe," Steve called.

"Oh no, no no no,” Danny wiggled his finger furiously; shaking up what was most likely to end up as Steve’s beer. “Don't you 'Hey Babe' me, not after you," he pointed the bottle at Steve, "took off and left me", indicating to himself in the same fashion, "to pay for the beers."

"I was getting a table like you sai-"

"That's beside the point.” He slid into the booth opposite Steve. “Why do I always seem to be buying you drinks? Huh? I mean, what are you, my girlfriend?" he mock-whined, handing the drink over all the same.

“Thank you, dear.”

Steve couldn't help but grin back at him and duck his head shamelessly, to which Danny grumbled, "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight,” as he began reading a menu on the table.

Pretty Blonde simply eyed Steve once more, sighing and stating "Shame," before spinning round and walking off. Danny spread his hands out in question with a "What, your new friend not hanging around?"

Steve just grinned to himself and took a pull of his own drink.

"Guess not." He replied, snatching the menu from Danny's hands.


End file.
